


Let Me Show You the World

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Michael/Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean loves love, he can’t help it, it’s who he is. Castiel doesn’t believe people are good enough for love. A blind date on Valentines Day leads Dean on a mission to show his date that love is as real as you and me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Let Me Show You the World

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural, duh

Dean’s a romantic. He’d never admit it, but anyone who knows him can see it. When he’s in a relationship with a male or female partner, there’s flowers, chairs pulled out, doors held open, elaborate dates, sincere compliments, and sweet kisses. It takes a bit for Dean to let his guard down, but when he does he falls hard. 

He’s not just romantic with his, well, romantic relationships either, he’s extremely attentive and loyal to his platonic relationships as well. He sends regular texts, plans game and movie nights, defends against bullies or anyone else, holds hair back and force feeds soup when sick, and he’s always there to be a sober driver. 

It’s not like he can help it. Providing and protecting are ingrained into his DNA. So when Charlie had bounced up to him and said she had a coworker who would be perfect for Dean, he couldn’t say no to one date. He definitely couldn’t say no when Sam had excitedly said it was a great idea, not so smoothly adding how it would be good for Dean to be get back out there after his catastrophe break up. 

That is how he ended up here, sitting in a dimly lit restaurant on Valentines Day waiting for Charlie’s coworker. He’s got a glass of beer sitting in front of him. The silver ring on his right ring finger clinks against it as he taps his fingers. He stops after receiving a few pointed looks from couples nearby. 

His date isn’t exactly late, but the clock is ticking. He’s never been stood up before so he’s not really sure how long he’s supposed to wait. So he waits and taps his fingers up as he tries not to finish his beer. 

“Are you Dean?” His head snaps up from an particularly interesting scratch in the table. 

“Yeah.” Dean stands and smiles at his date. A man an inch shorter then him with dark messy hair, sky blue eyes, and a muscular body fit into a white button up shirt and dress slacks underneath a large trench coat. “Castiel?” 

“Yes, that is me.” Castiel smiles politely and sits. Dean follows so they are now sitting across from each other. “Have you ordered yet?” 

“Nope.” Dean picks up his menu. “I’ve never been here before. What’s good?” 

“I find the burgers delectable.” Castiel says with his eyes on his own menu. 

“Sounds good to me.” Dean places his menu down. “I’ll get a bacon cheese burger then.” 

The waitress comes over and they place their order. Then they are left with an awkward silence between them along with the flickering candle. 

“How do you know Charlie?” Castiel asks.

“College roommates.” Dean says after a swallow of beer. “I never had a choice.”

“Yes, once Charlie decides she wants to be you friend, there isn’t room for any protest.” Castiel chuckles. 

“Yeah.” Dean laughs a bit too. Then they fall quiet again. “So... Castiel, what do you do exactly?” 

“I’m an accountant.” 

“Oh...cool.” Dean says at a loss of words. 

They’re saved from more conversation for a moment as their food is set in front of them. 

“What about you, what is your profession?” Castiel asks after a few minutes of quiet eating. 

“I’m a mechanic. I do car resorting and maintenance, that sort of thing.” 

Castiel makes a noncommittal noise, clearly unsure what to say. Well, this is going well. 

“Happy Valentines Day, lovebirds!” A peppy waitress appears out of no where with a large chocolate brownie. 

“Oh, we just-“

“You must be mistaken-“

“Each of the table numbers was entered into a drawing and you gentleman have been drawn. Enjoy your free brownie.” And with that the waitress is gone as quick as she appeared. 

“No pressure, man.” Dean eyes the hearts and I love you scrawled in whipped cream. “I don’t do the whole love thing the first date” 

“I don’t do the “love thing” at all, so it looks we’re on the same page.” Castiel says casually with actual finger quotes and sticks a finger into the whipped cream. 

“What do you mean the love thing?” Dean asks as he digs a fork into the brownie. Holy crap, that’s good. 

“I don’t believe in love.” 

“What?” Dean coughs around his brownie. 

“It’s just a chemical reaction.” Castiel shrugs. “You can care about someone, but love? The whole falling in love, true love, happy ending fantasy people believe in is simply that: fantasy.” 

“Oh, come on.” Dean sets his fork down. “Don’t tell me you’re a total Scrooge.” 

“I don’t understand that reference.” 

“A Christmas Story?” Castiel gives him a blank look. “Okay, let’s go.” Throwing bills on to the table, Dean grabs his coat off the back of the table, and stands. 

“Where are we going?” Castiel asks but moves to follow Dean anyway. 

“I’m going to make a believer out of you.” Dean says, takes Castiel’s hand, and leads them out into the night. “It’s Valentines Day for fucks sake!” 

”Valentine’s Day is just a commercial holiday anyways.” 

“Actually, it’s to celebrate a couple different saints named some variation of Valentine, one of which married young Christian couples when the emperor had forbade it. He was later beheaded.”

Castiel gives Dean a funny look. What? He knows things. He tries not to be offended, and instead focuses on getting back to Baby in the parking lot.

“Is this your car?” Castiel asks as they approach the impala. 

“Yep, Castiel meet Baby.” Dean opens the passenger door for Castiel before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Castiel says seriously to Baby. Okay, maybe he’s not so bad. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Dean says as he backs out of the parking space. 

“I asume your parents were happily married given your status on the manner.” Castiel says after a moment or two of silence. 

“Uh, not really.” Dean scratches at the back of his neck. “My mom died when I was little, but before that my parents weren’t exactly the perfect couple. My dad passed away a few years ago.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Castiel’s cheeks redden. “I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“It’s fine.” Dean shrugs. “What about your parents? Jack and Dianne or no?” 

“Those are not their names no. My parents were hardly in the same room at the same time. I believe they married more out of conviene and social pressure then anything else.” 

“Oh, the workaholic types.” Dean nods. He pulls up to their destination and can’t help but smile. “Here we are!” 

“You’re going to prove to me that love exists in a bar?” 

“Duh.” Dean gives Castiel a lopsided smile before getting out of the car. 

The Roadhouse is busy, Dean leads Castiel by the hand through the crowd and to the corner of the bar. They sit down and immediately Jo notices them and heads over. 

“Had to cancel your big plans to work tonight?” Dean asks Jo. 

“Hilarious, Dean.” Jo deadpans with a twinkle in her eye. “I’ve gotten ten numbers of guys and it’s only eight.” 

“How many of those are not jackasses?” Dean asks innocently. 

“Three, thank you very much.” Jo’s doe eyes turn to Castiel. “This the poor soul that has to tolerate you for tonight?” 

“Hey!” 

“Castiel.” Castiel sticks out his hand to be shaken by Jo who has never shaken someone’s hand unless it was to agree to a bet. 

“Jo.” She shakes his hand firmly once. “Well, I’ve got to get back to work, enjoy your night, and I’ll see you Sunday morning, mister, or Mom will have your ass.” Jo places two beers in front of them before sashaying away. 

“Are you related to Jo?” Castiel asks. 

“In every way that counts.” Dean shrugs. “Her dad and my dad were good friends.” 

“So what is your brilliant plan to show me love is real?” Castiel asks after a large gulp of his beer. 

“See that old couple over there, in the back booth?” Dean nods towards the couple. “They’ve been coming here every Valentines Day for the last thirty years. They’ve been married for fifty years, and every year on this day he asks her if she wants to run away with him. Every year she says yes.” 

“You’re making that up.” Castiel scoffs as he eyes the couple. 

“Nope, I’ve been coming here since I was shorter than the counter. They’re here every year without fail.” Dean smiles at them. “And the waiter standing by the back door with that delivery guy? It’s their first Valentines Day together and they both have to work.”

Both him and Castiel discreetly eye the two men at the back door. The waiter is laughing and something the delivery man said. They’re standing incredibly close together and the delivery man is blushing like crazy. Dean remembers the night the waiter finally asked the delivery boy if he wanted to have dinner sometime. Jo had grumbled and paid Dean thirty dollars, annoyed they couldn’t wait until after Valentine’s Day to get their shit together. 

“Just because two couples are currently enjoying time together does not mean they’re in love.” Castiel, the sourpuss, says. 

“Okay, um-“ Dean looks around the bar for another example. “Time to kick this into the next gear.” 

Dean stands and takes Castiel’s hand. He calls to Jo to put it on his tab and begins to haul Castiel out of the bar. 

Instead of going back to Baby Dean and Castiel weave behind the bar and through the labyrinth of alleyways. 

“Is this where you murder me?” Castiel asks with a smile as they slide between a chain link fence. 

“Nah,” Dean’s face breaks out into a smile of his own as they emerge from the maze to the local park. 

“What are we doing here?” Castiel asks as they begin to walk down the trail. 

“Just look around.” Dean prompts. 

He had dropped Castiel’s hand after leading them to their destination he’s now finding his fingers missing Castiel’s soft hand. To distract himself he lets his eyes wander to the other people in the park. 

There are two blushing high school girls holding hands. A middle aged couple walks past with their young son waving a stick around like a wizard’s wand. A group of girls stand under a street lamp, laughing and taking selfies with funny faces and their arms around each other. 

Dean turns his head to find Castiel staring at him. He brings a hand to wipe at his mouth, thinking he may have something on his face. Castiel just smiles at him. 

“Why do you believe in humanity? From what I’ve gathered the world hasn’t been too kind to you.” Dean’s at a lose for words at Castiel’s statement. 

“I just think the world isn’t as ugly as every makes it out to be.” Dean shrugs. 

“Have you been in love?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean feels heat creeping up his face. “My high school girlfriend, you know your first love you tend to fall fast and hard.” 

“No, I don’t.” Castiel says. It kind of breaks Dean’s heart.

“And then with my girlfriend a few years ago.” 

“What happened?”

“With Cassie, we grew up, became different people, and had different interests. It happens. With Lisa...I’m not really sure what happened. We just kind of lost it, she had a kid so that made it hard, but in the end it was best for both of us.” 

Castiel hums in thought. They’ve stopped walking and his blue gaze is staring off into the snow covered park. 

“Do you think you’re greyromantic or something like that?” Dean can’t help but ask. 

“I don’t think it’s that, it’s more like I know people aren’t seahorses.” At Dean’s blank stare he elaborates. “Seahorses mate for life, people don’t. Why get emotionally invested in someone only to be crushed because they really have their own interest solely in mind?” 

“That-“ 

“Dean?” That voice makes Dean’s blood run cold. 

He turns around and sure enough a man is walking towards them. He’s shorter then Dean by a half inch but seems to tower over him regardless. His suit is expensive but his smile is cheap. 

“That is you, looking as fuckable as ever.”

“As douchey as ever, Mikey.” Dean plasters on a smile that comes out more of a grimace. 

“Are you his date?” Michael asks, eyeing Castiel with that predatory look. “Be careful, this one is like a stray cat, you give him some cream once and he keeps coming back for more.” 

“Well, we both know you have a thing for cats. What was her name, Kitty?” Flashes of a woman with a tight dress pulled up around her waist and leaned over their kitchen counter cross his mind. 

“Hmm, the sense of humor.” Michael says, condescendingly. 

“Well, we’ll be going now.” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand. 

“Running away, Dean?” Michael calls after them. “Your baby brother isn’t here to save you this time.” 

Dean has many flaws. He knows he inherited quit a few, but he really can’t help it. One of them is that he can’t walk away from a fight, physical or otherwise. 

“Last I remember, I saved your pompous ass from being murdered by my baby brother.” 

“Dean?” Castiel gets Dean’s attention. A look into that blue gaze calms something in him that almost brings tears to his eyes. 

“Yeah, we’re leaving.” 

“Be careful, Dean, wouldn’t want that heart to break anymore, we both know how fragile you are.” 

“Excuse me,” Castiel turns back towards Michael. “What makes it okay for you to talk to Dean like that?” 

“I’m doing you a favor, my friend.” Michael gives out that smile that makes Dean want to squirm.

“I don’t believe that. Dean has been nothing but kind. I don’t know the your history, but you clearly don’t deserve this man I’ve had the pleasure to get to know the last few hours.” 

“Yes, well, my best to both of you then.” Michael tilts his head in Castiel’s direction. “You seem as if you’re well put together, it’ll balance you two out considering Dean here isn’t good for much else but his pretty face-“ 

Suddenly Michael is clutching his nose and Castiel is taking Dean’s hand and leading them away from Dean’s ex. He’s in shock and by the time he comes back to his senses they have almost left the park. 

“Cas, you-“ 

“I believe I would like your brother, we seem to have a similar lack of restrain when it comes to that man.” Castiel says nonchalantly but Dean can see his cheeks blooming red. “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

“It’s fine, Michael’s got that way with people, you can’t help it.” 

“You don’t owe me an answer, but...why were you with him?” Dean can’t bring himself to meet Castiel’s intense gaze. 

“Uh, this is going to sound stupid, but for the first few months it was really good. Then we moved in together and...I just wanted it to work so bad. I thought if I wanted it enough...”

“Bad things happen to good people.” That makes Dean hesitantly meet Castiel’s eyes. They really are a nice shade of blue. 

They walk in silence for a while. It takes Dean an embarrassing amount of time to realize their hands are still laced together. Castiel doesn’t mention it so Dean doesn’t either. The silence is no longer awkward, it’s more like a silence between two friends or possibly something more. 

“So did I wreck it? My asshole of an ex make you realize you were right all along?” Dean asks as they near where Baby is parked. 

“I wouldn’t give the asshole so much credit.” Something like a smirk forms on Castiel’s lips. “The night isn’t over yet.” 

“Lead the way.” Dean allows his smile stretch out his cheeks. 

Castiel brings them further into the city. Dean can’t help let out a laugh as thy weave through a group of people waiting a bus. Castiel looks at him and his smile is the brightest Dean has seen all night. 

Finally they come to a stop in front of a building. It’s just as dark inside as it is outside. Castiel throws Dean a wink that somehow makes him laugh and blush at the same time. 

“Cas, it’s closed.” Dean says as Castiel approaches the dark and presumably locked building. “I’d rather not end this date in a holding cell.” 

Castiel doesn’t answer. A moment passes and he opens the door. Blue eyes gaze back at him and he gestures for Dean to follow him into the building. 

“Cas!” Dean hisses as Castiel disappears inside. “Son of a bitch.”  
He looks over his shoulder before following his date. 

He finds Castiel punching a code into a blinking security system. It winks green before turning off. Awesome, no blaring alarm to alert the cops, unless there are invisible laser wires. 

“So, you’re a con artist on the side?” Dean asks. “Like Danny Ocean?” 

“My cousin owns the place.” Castiel explains as he flicks the lights on. “I assure you he won’t mind if we’re here.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean gasps as the lights illuminate where they are. “Son of a bitch!” 

“You like it?” Castiel fiddles with the sleeve of his trench coat. 

“Like it?” Dean looks out at the displays of various famous rock artist’s old possessions. “Sammy tried to get tickets here for my birthday, but it’s been booked solid.” 

“I noticed all your tapes in your car and the music you sang along to on our way to the Roadhouse so I thought you would appreciate it.”  
Dean can really just stare at Castiel in awe. “Well, would you like a tour?” Castiel holds his hand out. 

“Hell yes!” Dean laces their fingers together and ignores the part of him that feels like their hands are made for each other. 

Castiel shows Dean around the museum of classic rock. On multiple occasions he catches Castiel smiling at him as he practically drools over the exhibits. 

They view everything twice before Dean can’t contain his yawns anymore. Sleepily, they make their way back the where Baby is parked at the Roadhouse. Dean turns the volume down on the Lead Zeppelin tape as they drive back to the restaurant they had started at that night. It feels as if that was forever ago. 

“Which car is yours?” Dean asks as they pull back to the restaurant. 

“The Lincoln there.” Castiel points out. 

“Dude!” Dean eyes the ugly brown Lincoln continental Castiel is gesturing to. 

“What? I thought you of all people would appreciate it.” Castiel gives Dean a confused look but with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “It’s a classic.” 

“It’s a pimp car.” Dean laughs. 

They both exit Baby and walk towards Castiel’s car. Sometime on the drive here it had started snowing. Now large fluffy flakes sprinkle in Castiel’s dark hair and cling to his eyelashes. 

“I believe that was successful evening.” Castiel says. 

“Yeah, I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun on a date.” 

“You gave a good case.” A playful smile plays on Castiel’s lips. “But I’m not completely convinced.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean smirked. 

“We should do this again next soon.” 

“I’d like that.” Dean can’t help it, he’s a romantic, damnit, so he leans in and kisses Castiel softly. 

“Hmm.” Castiel’s eyes flutter as they break away. 

They exchange numbers, and Castiel gives him one more kiss before climbing into his pimp car. 

“Have a good night, Dean.”

“See you later, Cas.” Dean smiles. 

—————two years later. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Cas asks for the third time since they had parked Baby far away from their surprise destination. 

“Hold your horses, angel.” Dean says patiently as he guides his boyfriend around a large group of people. “Valentines Day isn’t going anywhere.” 

Cas grumbles something Dean doesn’t bother try to hear. It’s probably along the lines of how Dean’s an amazing boyfriend. 

“Okay, open them.” Dean says excitedly. 

He hears Cas’ sharp gasp at the side of the gazebo in front of them covered in fairy lights and space heaters. The small part of the park he had gotten Sam to help him reserve was closed off and away from others. 

“Dean...” 

“It was worth the suspense?” Dean asks with a smirk. 

“It’s perfect.” Cas kisses Dean. They’ve been together for two years now and each kiss feels just as perfect as the first. 

Dinner is a light affair. They joke and laugh over the burgers Dean had sitting in a insulated container. The space heaters keep them warm but Cas still keeps on that god forsaken trench coat. His boyfriend seems fidgety but when Dean asks if he’s okay Cas just gives him that adoring smile that turns Dean to putty. 

They are finishing the peanut butter pie when Cas says his name. It’s a single word, his name, in a serious tone that makes Dean doubt everything, from the shirt he’s wearing -the green one Cas likes- to French fries he’s gotten for him -maybe he would have wanted tater tots. 

“I’m not breaking up with you.” Cas says, reading Dean’s face. “I, um, I have never been happier then the last two years we’ve been together. I spent most of my life not believing in love and happy endings, but you have shown me love. And...” Dean’s breath escapes him. He honestly isn’t sure what oxygen even is as Cas slides out of his chair and on to one knee. “I would be honored if you would be my happy ending. Will you marry me?” 

“Y-yes!” Dean says. When did he start crying? “I love you.”

Dean falls more then slides out of his chair and on to the floor into Cas’ arms. It’s the biggest chick-flick of his life, hugging and crying happy tears on the floor of a fairy light covered gazebo. 

They say the average person will fall in love three times in their life. Dean fits that, his last love is his to be husband. Cas will only fall in love once, to the man who showed him how.


End file.
